Stealing the Stars
by thefictionarydictionary
Summary: After successfully destroying both Count Dooku and General Grievous how will the galaxies most famous duo, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, deal with a problem more close to heart and home? An Alternate Universe, with characters from the book and movie, The Book Thief.
1. Chapter 1

"Anakin?"  
Asked Obi Wan, as he walked into the small room that contained the Jedi Knight.  
Anakin looked up at his former master then went back to tinkering with some broken  
speeder parts  
Obi Wan leant against the door frame.  
"I have some news", Obi Wan told.  
"Good or bad?" replied Anakin still not looking at Obi Wan.  
"Depends. You like children don't you Anakin?" Obi Wan said, pleadingly.  
"Depends" he replied mockingly.  
"Good, because my sister has asked me to look after her 14 year old daughter and  
her friend for a month, or so, just until things settle down at home".  
Anakin swivelled around to face Obi Wan.  
"You've got to be kidding me".

"What did the Council say?" asked Anakin, annoyed.  
"Oh they seemed quite okay with the idea".  
Anakin laughed.  
"That'll be a first".  
"I'm surprised they didn't recommend you for the job Anakin, what with your  
obvious tolerance and warmness" Obi Wan said sarcastically.  
"Hey I can be friendly".  
"Really?" Obi Wan questioned in mock surprise, "Fine, prove it".  
"What?" replied Anakin.  
"You look after one of them for just a week and I'll…I'll…shout you dinner at  
Dex's Diner!"  
"…And?" Anakin questioned, hopefully.  
"And, I'll invite Senator Amidala" Obi Wan replied with a grin.  
"Deal!" said Anakin, a little to enthusiastically, before setting things straight,  
"And not just because Padmé's coming".  
Obi Wan smirked and they shook hands.

Obi Wan and Anakin climbed into a large ship, not the usual Jedi transport.  
"Are you ready Anakin?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Anakin sighed.  
"Oh come on, Anakin, they're 14! How dangerous can they be!? Besides it'll give  
you a glimpse into something you won't experience as a Jedi. Parenthood."  
_I know more about the family unit than you will ever know, Obi Wan. Anakin thought._

As the ship flew off into the atmosphere of Coruscant, across the city a  
senator weeps in her room, for she has just learnt news that will change her life  
and possibly the fate of the galaxy itself.

Obi Wan was fast asleep. In his dreams he was terrified and distressed. The  
war had scarred him and left him with terrible nightmares. Of course, he would  
never tell anyone of these dreams. Not even to Anakin. His dreams would always  
replay the same event. Maul and the Duchess. But most frightening of all was a  
dark figure clutching the neck of a pregnant women. The dark figure was burning,  
covered in lava and yet he didn't die. Every dream he had ended like that.  
"Obi Wan" He awoke to see Anakin shaking him.  
"Obi Wan are you awake?"  
"Well I am now aren't I!" replied Kenobi in a drowsy, grumpy way.  
He began to look around the ship his eyes eventually fell on Anakin and it dawned  
on him  
"Anakin, who's flying the ship"!?  
Suddenly the colour in Anakin's face was immediately drained. With his face pale  
with distress he turned around and began running. Then he turned back to Obi Wan,  
who by now was looking quite pale and grave. Then Anakin burst out laughing.  
"You should've seen your face!" he chortled  
"Oh very funny Anakin, you know I don't like it when you do that. Now really,  
who's flying the ship?"  
"Don't worry, Artoo's flying", he replied still chuckling  
"Now what's so urgent, that you needed to interrupt this Jedi's beauty sleep" Obi  
Wan joked.  
Anakin suddenly became solemn.  
"I came to talk to you about the war" Anakin said looking at the wall of the  
cabin. "Do you think it will ever end?"  
"I hope so Anakin, I hope so."  
It then occurred to Anakin that Obi wan truly served the Republic. He saw his face  
drain and his voice whisper, when even the mention of the war came out in  
conversation. Obi Wan knew, possibly more than any other Jedi, what the fall of  
the republic would mean. Sure Master Yoda could see the future for the Jedi, but  
Obi Wan saw what would happen to ordinary people. Obi Wan didn't get the name  
"Negotiator" for nothing. This title came with Obi Wan knowing the ins and outs of  
human behaviour. That's why Anakin believed that Obi Wan would never leave the  
order. Obi Wan Kenobi was in love with democracy. 

"Something's not right about this war" Obi Wan said after a while, interrupting  
Anakin's train of thought.  
"Yoda's right" Obi Wan sighed, talking more to himself than to Anakin "the dark  
side clouds everything".

Anakin and Obi Wan sat there meditating for the rest of the journey. Then  
suddenly a green light came on in the room, signalling them to come in the control  
centre.

"Good job Buddy" Anakin said approvingly to the droid. "We'll take it from here,  
go plug yourself in". A series of whirls, whistles and bleeps occurred.  
"Anakin, we're out of hyperspace"  
Anakin grabbed the controls and gracefully drifted through Alderaan's atmosphere  
and into its snow-capped surroundings.

"There, Anakin, there's Senator Organa."  
The ship cruised gently onto the platform.  
"General Skywalker, Master Kenobi, welcome to Alderaan", greeted the cheerful  
senator.  
"It's beautiful" Skywalker replied genuinely.  
The Senator beamed with pride.  
"I can't thank you enough for looking after Liesel, and her friend, until we got  
here".  
"Oh it was no trouble, my wife loves kids, always doing something for them". The  
senator said merrily, although both Obi Wan and Anakin could see the emptiness in  
his eyes. The couple had as wanted children, but the Queen was unable to have any.  
_Pity, Anakin thought, they would make great parents_.

Back on Coruscant the Senator from Naboo consults her private doctor. She's  
with child alright. The doctor, one of the few people to know of her marriage lays  
a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make great parents."

Anakin and Obi Wan enter into an ornate room with an incredibly high roof. In  
the middle if the room is a sitting area. Obi Wan coughs to notify the people in  
the room of their arrival. A young looking girl turns her head.  
"That's her" Obi Wan whispers to Anakin, nervously.  
She has medium length, blonde hair and brown eyes. She's wearing an ordinary  
dress, plain and homemade.  
_She's grown, Obi wan notices, a lot._

As soon as she sees her uncle she's out of her seat.  
"Uncle Obi!" She runs up to him and embraces him in a tight hug. Obi Wan blushes  
and then Smiles before returning the hug.  
"It's a great pleasure to see you again, Milady" he jokes and performs a much  
exaggerated bow.  
Liesel laughs.  
Wow, Obi Wan is so….relaxed. He would never act like this to anyone else, Anakin  
muses.  
"Hello Liesel, I'm Anakin Skywalker" putting out his arm for Liesel to shake it.  
She gasps.  
"Rudy, Rudy! Rudy come here it's the 'Hero Without Fear'!"  
_Rudy, unusual name for a girl, Obi Wan remarks to himself_.


	2. Chapter 2

Then a lanky boy with sandy blond hair, almost like the colour of lemons runs in.  
Obi Wan gasps.  
This boy is the splitting image of Anakin as a boy. He turns to Anakin to see if  
he's noticed. He hasn't.  
"Anakin Skywalker?" the boy asks.  
"That's me" Anakin replies with a grin.  
Rudy beams a smile to Liesel who returns it.  
"Rudy, Rudy Steiner, a pleasure to meet you".  
He shook the Jedi's hand in awe.  
"I bet I could beat you in a race!"  
Liesel nudged Rudy in the hip.  
"Rudy!" Liesel half yelled half whispered in an annoyed tone.

Although Obi Wan was a little jealous of Anakin getting all the attention,  
he couldn't help noticing how similar Rudy was to Anakin. They had the same blue  
eyes, same attitude and same impulsive personality. He was so busy thinking that  
he doesn't hear the rest of the conversation,.  
"Isn't that right Obi Wan?" Anakin interrupts with a smirk.  
"Hmm… ah yes" Obi Wan says, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the fact he was  
thinking and didn't actually hear the question.  
Liesel and Rudy giggled. Obi Wan's face flushes.  
"What's all this about" Obi Wan asks in embarrassment.  
"Oh, nothing" Rudy replies, innocently.  
"Well, we'd better be going then". Obi Wan remarked, eager to change the subject.  
"Yes, we "beard-er" be going" Anakin sniggered back.  
Rudy and Liesel laughed again.  
"What was that all about" Obi Wan asked Anakin after they had said goodbye to the  
Organa's.  
"You agreed that your beard made you like an old man".  
Obi Wan sighed in defeat as they boarded the ship for Coruscant.

The Chancellor was pacing his room. Count Dooku and his mechanical menace,  
General Grievous were both dead at the hands of the Jedi. He would need a new pawn  
for his rigged game with the republic. He needed to accelerate his plans. But with  
his potential victim occupied he would need to adjust his plans. He needed to do  
something drastic and fast. Suddenly his holo- transmitter started to ring.  
Palpatine had no doubt it would be the pesky separatists. Sure enough, it was Nute  
Gunray the idiot that ran the Trade Federation.  
"My lord, your scheme has failed. Dooku and Grevious are both dead."  
"I know Viceroy". Sidious said calmly.  
"Who will protect us now, you promised us protection."  
"And you will be protected, I give you my word."  
"You must come here my lord, who knows what Jedi are waiting for us?"  
"I know Viceroy; I have dispatched all Jedi from your system"  
"But my lord, if you do not come, there will be an uprising for sure. Some of the  
other leaders are not pleased with how the war is faring"  
"And you Viceroy?"  
"Oh, no my lord Sidious, I am fully with you and behind you".  
_Oh that's a relief; Palpatine remarked sarcastically, I feel so much better now._  
"Tell the rest of the Separatists to be ready for my arrival."  
Nute Gunray nodded his head and the transmission ended.  
_ It's time to re-wrap these fools around my finger.  
_Chancellor Palpatine sighed in defeat and boarded his personal speeder for the  
separatist base.

The first week with the children was, difficult. Anakin was finally  
persuaded, by Rudy, to have Rudy stay with him. Rudy was always desperate to see  
Liesel every day, so most day's they would just wander around the Jedi temple  
doing goodness knows what. Regularly Rudy would be returned to Anakin's door with  
Master Windu holding his ear.  
"I believe this is yours, Skywalker" and with that he would shove Rudy through the  
door.  
"Old Saukerl" Rudy would mutter. Then he would turn to Anakin and show a huge  
goofy smile.  
"That Mace Windu is real Bantha fodder!"  
Anakin would finally think Rudy and he had something in common, when he would rush  
out the room again and start kicking a ball against the wall or spy on Obi Wan and  
Liesel in the Archives.  
"Oh force, take me now." Anakin lamented after a particular incident with the city  
security. Despite this he couldn't shake a connection through the force to this  
kid.

Obi Wan on the other hand was quite enjoying his time with his niece. She was  
much more inclined to sit in the Archive library than to try and outrun city  
security. Liesel also had her own room so Obi Wan didn't have to deal with any  
annoying habits she was unlikely to have. Obi Wan even took Liesel out for treats  
at one of his favourite places as a child, a sweet shop run by an old man with  
bushy eyebrows and a sweet disposition.  
"This one yours, Obi?" the old man asked, innocently.  
Obi Wan laughed heartedly.  
Seeing the man was taken aback he explained  
"Oh no, this is my niece from Alderaan".  
"Well then, missy, what can we do for you?"  
Liesel was a little embarrassed for being condescended to but decided she didn't  
mind. She pointed out, shyly, some particularly tasty looking fruit shaped  
candies.  
"Two of those please" Liesel said.  
"My favourite" Obi Wan whispered into Liesel's ear.  
"Make that 4, Ted" Obi Wan said to the old man with a wink. 


	3. Chapter 3

On one particular afternoon Rudy and Liesel were walking through the Jedi  
Temple.  
"So Saukerl, how is it staying with your hero?"  
Liesel asked as Rudy kicked a ball around.  
Rudy stopped the ball and looked at Liesel seriously.  
"Have you ever expected something to be great but then it actually doesn't turn  
out so great?"  
"Yes" Liesel replied "Like when my mum said to go say hello to you. She said you  
were handsome. I was very disappointed when I saw you!"  
"Thanks Saumensch" Rudy grinned, then turned serious again. "Yeah, well this is  
like that. What I've seen on the holonet shows him as the perfect Jedi, fearless.  
But there is something about him. He's scared. I think he's hiding someone".  
"In his room?" Liesel asked, confused.  
"No, dummkoff. Like in life."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I don't know, it's kind of like I can feel he's missing something."  
Liesel nodded her head understandingly.  
"All of us have a secret."  
"What's yours Saumensch?"  
Liesel didn't answer. She knew Rudy knew hers. Probably because it was the same as  
his own.

After a while of silence, Rudy asked,  
"Do you want to have some fun Liesel?"  
"What do you think dummkoff?"  
"I'll bet you a kiss I can beat you to the end of that hall.  
Liesel rolled her eyes and started running.  
"Hey, Saumensch! You do this every time. I wasn't ready" Rudy shouted.  
Rudy soon caught up though and was gaining a lead. He would have kept that lead if  
he had been looking where he was going and not at Liesel. Soon he found himself  
colliding at full speed into a little green alien.  
"I'm sorry", Rudy said to the Jedi Master as he helped him up.  
"Hmm, worse injuries I have had." Yoda said  
"Rudy Steiner" Rudy thrust out his hand to him.  
"Master Yoda. Next time, the training track use."  
"Yes. Sorry Master Yoda". Rudy said, embarrassed.  
"On my way, I must be. May the force be with you, youngling" and he walked away,  
waving his stick to signal a group of tiny younglings to follow. Liesel ran back  
to Rudy.  
"I won; you can keep your kiss again. What kept you?"  
"Master Yoda"  
"Right, and the Chancellor helped me win" Liesel said mockingly.

Rudy and Liesel walked up to one of the highest towers of the Jedi Temple and  
looked out over Coruscant. And they sat there until Rudy said.  
"I got another letter from my father, my real father."  
"What does it say?"  
Rudy pulled out a scrunched up note from his pocket. He handed it to Liesel.  
"It says he's got a terminal disease Liesel." He said still looking out over  
Coruscant. "He's going to die"  
Liesel saw that his eyes were watering. Rudy blinked back the tears.  
"There will be no one out there with my blood."  
Liesel didn't know what to do.  
_Poor thing. I just want to hug him and tell him that I'll always be there for him,  
but that will be to open. But, I can't just not do anything. He's distressed!  
_So she decided to tell a story.

"Once there was a beautiful forest of tall trees. Every one of them was tall  
and everyone loved to come and picnic under them. Children would play around their  
roots. Then a new tree grew. This tree grew for only a little time before someone  
came and destroyed the bigger trees and took them away. They left the little tree  
though. The little tree felt so alone. It was so unprotected and in danger. One  
day a man came and put up a fence around the little tree. The fence was made from  
the wood from the older trees. Now with protection the little tree flourished and  
soon, because the little tree was tall now and would protected them, a whole new  
forest grew around the little tree. The little tree was never again lonely".  
Rudy looked at Liesel.  
"That little tree is you Rudy. Although it may look like your parents aren't  
around anymore, they are. They will always be protecting you. Soon you'll find  
other people will come and take some burden off you. Then you will all protect  
each other and keep each other company. Soon you'll have a whole forest to  
protect you again. But you'll always have your parents around you." Liesel  
finished.

"Not bad, saumensch, not bad" Rudy said back.  
They walked back down to where they were staying in silence.  
"Goodnight Storyteller" Rudy said with a smile.  
"Goodnight Little Tree" Liesel replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the week the four gathered at Senator Amidala's. The Senator  
made her intentions of meeting the two teens clear to Obi Wan. He was happy to  
oblige. He considered Senator Amidala one of his best friends outside the Jedi  
order. It wasn't that Obi Wan wanted to get rid of his niece; it was simply that  
he didn't have the full knowledge to deal with a teenage girl. And Anakin…Anakin  
was practically already there when Obi Wan said that they were going to Senator  
Amidala's to celebrate their survival! It wasn't just to keep Rudy of his back. He  
hadn't seen Padmé in nearly 2 weeks. Although there would hardly be anytime for a  
proper reunion, as they would have to return the two the Jedi Temple.  
The four zoomed up one of the many elevators up to Padmé's penthouse at the top  
of the skyscraper.  
"Now, Senator Amidala is very distinguished, so best behaviour"  
Both Rudy and Liesel raised their hands to their heads and shouted  
"Aye, General Skywalker."  
Anakin rolled his eyes.  
Obi Wan chuckled  
"Oh Anakin, she invited them specifically. In fact we are only complementary  
gift." Obi Wan said lightly, then he nudge Anakin playfully and said  
"You seem a little on edge"  
"Not at all" Anakin returned with a grin as they left the elevator.

C3PO was waiting at the door.  
"Oh, hello, General Kenobi, Master Skywalker and" he looked at the two teenagers  
"distinguished guests".  
Liesel scuffed her dress and looked at Rudy with her best "distinguished look". He  
straightened his suit and displayed another look of mock importance. They both  
laughed.  
"I'll just go and inform Miss Padmé" 3PO said and scuttled away.  
After a few seconds she came into the room with a smile and greeted Obi Wan and  
Anakin with a polite hug.  
Obi Wan spoke first.  
"Liesel, Rudy. I present Senator Amidala of Naboo."

Both Rudy and Liesel were surprised at how young, vibrant and…pretty she  
looked.  
_Nice catch, Master Skywalker. Rudy thought._  
"Please" she stated happily "Just call me Padmé"  
She saw their obvious discomfort and said, with a quick wink to Anakin,  
"Don't worry, any friends of Master Kenobi and Anakin are friends of mine" and  
embraced them in a hug. 

_What was General Skywalker so worried about in the elevator. Both Rudy and Liesel  
wondered. She was so nice!  
_

After a dinner that Padmé had prepared herself, Obi Wan took Liesel and Rudy on a  
tour of the house, while Anakin and Padmé "did the dishes". Obi Wan took them into  
the sitting room and answered their questions on the various holo-frames on the  
wall. Most were of Padmé's family on Naboo, or pictures of her achievements. But  
some were of the missions she'd been on. One of these particularly caught Liesel's  
eye.  
"Uncle, is this you?" Obi Wan walked over from trying to explain the Republic's  
political system to Rudy.  
Obi Wan chuckled.  
"Yes, but when I was a lot younger. It was before you were even born." Liesel  
pointed to an older man with long brown hair.  
"That was my old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn" Liesel saw Obi Wan's face contort with  
sadness, so decided not to ask about him. Then Liesel saw a boy who, when she  
first saw the boy, she thought was Rudy.  
Sensing her thoughts Kenobi said  
"That's Anakin" Liesel's face twisted in surprise.  
"He looked like Rudy, didn't he?" Both of them looked over to Rudy, who had  
miraculously produced a ball and was kicking it around.  
"Rudy! Watch out! "Liesel yelled as the ball flew through the air towards a  
particularly expensive looking vase. Obi Wan caught it with the force and pulled  
it towards him.  
"Thick head" he said and they all burst out laughing. They were still laughing  
when Anakin and Padmé entered the room.  
"What's so funny?" Padmé asked out of curiosity.  
"Oh, Nothing" Rudy said innocently.  
Rudy and Liesel went down to sit on the couches to control their laughter. The  
adults followed. After a few moments of laughter stifled silence, Senator Amidala  
provoked a conversation.  
"So what are your stories kids?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Liesel-  
Liesel had been on Alderaan her whole life. She had many brothers and  
sisters, but she was the cleverest and most easy going off all her siblings. Her  
father was killed in the early stages of the Clone Wars. He had offered his help  
as soon as it started and was immediately accepted as the brother in-law of "the  
Negotiator". The incident had left Liesel's mother in a state of shock. She had  
sent out a desperate plea to her family when she couldn't deal with the children  
anymore. She had asked Obi Wan, her brother, if he could take Liesel, while her  
brothers and sisters had been shipped off to various grandparents, aunties and  
uncles. Liesel was a quite girl that was often picked on because everyone was  
jealous that her Uncle was a universe wide celebrity. Fortunately she had Rudy,  
who would never let an opportunity to help his friend slip by. Many a fight had  
been started over Liesel. Ever since Rudy moved to Alderaan, Liesel and Rudy had  
clicked. They had been best friends since, inseparable.  
**  
**Rudy-  
Rudy lived with his foster parents on Alderaan. He loved his foster parents  
greatly, but he always felt a gap in his heart. He'd only heard snippets of  
information from his foster parents. He received most of the information he knew  
from his real father, who sent him letters once a year. They told him that his  
mother had died when he was just a baby and his father was crippled, so they  
couldn't have him back. His foster parents had told him that Rudy was put into  
foster care because his real parents didn't have enough money for another child in  
the house. So Rudy had lived is peaceful existence on Alderaan, content with life  
in the now. And how he loved it! He was always into trouble and doing stupid  
things. However everything he did was out of kindness. If he was on the roof, he  
was getting someone's shoe. If he pulled a prank on his teacher it was to brighten  
someone's day. And he never expected a reward back, except maybe a kiss from  
Liesel, but that was never given, so he did it for nothing.**

"Well, you two have had interesting lives" said Padmé genuinely.  
"What were you doing at 14"Asked Rudy curiously.  
"Well I was running a planet"  
Liesel gasped.  
"Running a planet?" Liesel repeated with incredulity.  
Padmé chuckled.  
"Yes, I was Queen of Naboo. I was also fourteen during the blockade of Naboo and  
the invasion. That was when I met Anakin and Obi Wan. With their help we fought  
back Naboo"  
Both Rudy and Liesel had no clue that this dainty looking woman was actually a  
former queen and a warrior at that.  
"And of course at 14 both, Master Kenobi and General Skywalker were Padawan  
learners.  
Seeing the look of awe on their face she says  
"Don't worry! All of us create wonderful things; it's just fate that people see  
the results."  
Obi Wan added  
"You two are equally as brave, smart, strong, handsome or powerful as people say  
other people are."  
And as if they had recited the whole thing Anakin added.  
"Even your heroes are like everyone else. They're human too" Anakin muttered "it's  
just you don't have the holonet on your backs every second."

Rudy and Liesel, after hearing the sincereness in their voices, remained  
quiet.  
Then Liesel asked  
"So you were originally from Naboo", what's it like there?"  
"Oh it's amazing" Anakin announced out of nowhere, "the place is filled with  
grassy meadows and waterfalls, the air always smells like flowers. The buildings  
are magical and the people are…..beautiful" He gave a fleeting glance at Padmé  
before looking at Obi Wan who was giving a recognisable, yet hidden frown,  
undetectable to the untrained eye.  
"When did you go to Naboo, Master Skywalker?"  
"Well Rudy, I first saw it when I was 9, but then 10 years later the Senator and I  
went to Naboo, because she was in danger from assassination.  
"Sounds romantic" Rudy said impulsively.  
"RUDY!" Liesel yelled at him.  
"Well it does doesn't it, saumensch" Rudy explained "I didn't mean just for them"  
Liesel rolled her eyes. Anakin felt his skin go noticeably red and turned away.  
"Well as romantic as it may sound, Rudy, It ended with all three of us nearly  
being executed, the beginning of the Clone Wars and lots of injuries" Senator  
Amidala stated as calmly as always.  
Both Kenobi and Skywalker their heads to the statement. Obi Wan touched the scar  
on his arm and Anakin flexed his false arm and hard the whirring of the mechanics  
inside.

"So if Master Kenobi is from Stewjon, Padmé is from Naboo, then where are you  
from Master Skywalker?"  
Rudy asked out of the blue.  
"Pardon?" Anakin asked even though he heard the question loud and clear.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Tatooine" he muttered under his breath. He saw Rudy's shocked face.  
"What?" He joked, but his voice became deeper and louder "You surprised someone as  
handsome as me could come from such an armpit galaxy." Sensing the anger in  
Anakin's voice, Padmé asked Liesel to help her with the desert. Obi Wan also  
excused himself from the conversation, saying he had to "release his bladder".  
That left just Anakin and Rudy in the room.  
"No, it's just that I was born on Tatooine". Rudy replied.  
"I guess that makes two of us that survived".  
"My father lives there still though, and my half-brother."  
"Oh really, where do they live"  
"From the address on the letters, the Great Chott Salt Flat, near the Junland  
Wastes, I think.  
_Now how does that sound familiar, Anakin thought._  
Suddenly he remembered and his face went white.  
"Do you know Shmi…" Anakin asked  
_What was her married name again….  
_"…..Shmi Lars" Rudy finished his sentence.  
Lars, that's it!  
"Yeah, Shmi Lars." He sat nervously at the end of the couch.  
_How did this kid know my mother's name?_  
Rudy's face went white as well.  
"Yeah she's my mother".  
"Rudy, Anakin, there's food "Liesel shouted. Rudy rushed in, unaware of the of the  
news he just given the Jedi.  
And so Anakin Skywalker was left alone in that room and thinking  
_I have a brother.  
_The End.

* * *

So guys what did you think? The Book Thief and Stars Wars don't have much in common, but we both like the characters! This is our first ever fanfiction and we are currently writing the other stories in this series. So please, if you have anythings we could improve on, ideas for the next story or comments on this one, please let us know by reviewing. And any of the people that actually liked (or didn't mind) it, we promise the next stories will be up soon. Happy reading!

Mindblown66


End file.
